Conundrum
by heylalaa
Summary: SoujiNaoto; — Hanya ada kekosongan. Bukan cinta, bukan warna merah jambu dengan euforia bertaburan, bukan pula rasa ingin melindungi.


**Fandom:** Persona 4**  
Pairing: **Souji/Naoto**  
Disclaimer: **P4 © Atlus**  
Challenge: **Song-inspired Ficlet  
**Prompt: **Love Story Meets Viva La Vida © Jon Schimdt**  
Notes: **M-maaf saya lagi-lagi ngespam di fandom ini. S-saya tahu anda bosen ngeliat saya yang terus-terusan ngeluarin junkfic begini. T-tapi, saya kangen sama pairing ini dan lagu ini entah kenapa malah mengingatkan saya sama mereka dan—dan...  
**Notes2: **Mungkin cerita ini agak membingungkan format dan cara penyampaiannya. _Mungkin_.

* * *

—**Conundrum—  
**© heylalaa

* * *

Naoto adalah seorang detektif (perempuan yang _rapuh _dan _kesepian_).

Tentu saja, semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Dengan mudah, ia mampu memprediksikan segala hal yang mungkin saja akan terjadi. Dalam hitungan menit, ia dapat mengungkapkan segala trik yang para tersangka lakukan untuk menghapus noda hitam mereka. Selagi polisi-polisi lain kesulitan dan panik menghadapi suatu masalah, ia hanya akan menutup mata, telapak tangan menangkup dagu, bibir terkatup rapat, dan otak terus berputar—mencoba mencari solusi dalam ketenangan.

Bagi dirinya, detektif (seperti yang selalu diceritakan dalam novel-novel) adalah figur yang mandiri dan kuat. Bertindak dengan cepat, tak segan mengambil keputusan walaupun semua orang menentang. Mampu memutarbalikkan situasi semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Terlihat berwibawa hanya dengan topi yang menutupi rambut dan jas membalut badan tegapnya. Mampu berdiri dengan kedua kaki sendiri, kemudian melangkah ke depan tanpa rasa takut.

Mereka-lah orang-orang yang Naoto hormati. Para pencipta deduksi tanpa sedikit pun celah kesalahan. Jalur lurus tanpa liku yang ingin segera Naoto lalui, dengan rasa bangga turut melukisi wajah.

* * *

Naoto adalah seorang detektif (remaja yang terus berusaha untuk _menipu_ diri sendiri).

Dalam hipotesis yang dibuatnya, ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan Souji. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan pemuda itu untuk bersama-sama memecahkan kasus Phantom Thief. Ia tidak pernah memohon untuk dilindungi dari serangan Shadow saat mereka sedang bertarung. Ia juga tidak pernah berharap untuk dibuatkan kotak bento berisi berbagai macam lauk pauk setiap harinya.

Ia tidak pernah meminta apapun dari Souji.

Sudah jelas, dari fakta-fakta tersebut, dapat terlihat bahwa ia memang tidak memerlukan Souji untuk berada di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tidak memerlukan siapa-siapa. Tidak kakeknya, tidak Yakushiji, tidak Rise, tidak _seorang_ pun.

Begitu pula dengan sebaliknya, kau tahu. Souji sudah memiliki banyak teman yang beraneka ragam, saling mempunyai ciri khas dan keunikan masing-masing. Mulai dari yang memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan sampai yang bertingkah laku begitu dewasa nan anggun. Dan mereka semua membutuhkannya. Menatap lelaki itu bagaikan oasis di tengah padang pasir, seperti lentera kala malam tiba dan bulan terlalu malu untuk menampakkan diri.

Karena—karena itulah, tak mungkin ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada rasa sayang lebih dari sekedar teman, tidak ada solidaritas, dan tidak ada cinta.

Hanya ada kekosongan. Bukan cinta, bukan warna merah jambu dengan euforia bertaburan, bukan pula rasa ingin melindungi, atau kata-kata kiasan lain yang sering tertera dalam novel-novel remaja.

Tak ada apapun di sini, kau lihat?

Mungkin dari situlah deduksinya mulai runtuh. Hancur perlahan-lahan, termakan oleh pengelakan dan kebohongan yang tiada habis.

* * *

Naoto adalah seorang detektif (kecil yang selalu _berpura-pura_ menjadi orang dewasa).

Ia sadar akan apa yang selama ini dilakukannya. Ia mengerti maksud dari segala arah yang ia pilih, dari seluruh tikungan yang telah ia lewati dengan hati-hati dan penuh pertimbangan logis.

Tak heran jikalau sampai saat ini, tak ada satu pun prediksinya yang salah.

Tetapi kali ini semuanya berbeda. Segalanya berubah, berputar bagai bianglala dan berjalan terbalik dari apa yang telah ia perkirakan.

Ia tak tahu apa yang salah, dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memberitahukannya. (Ia orang dewasa, kau ingat? Ia tidak membutuhkan saran siapapun.)

Mungkin karena ia mau saja menerima kasus ini dengan pikiran bahwa setelah ia memecahkannya, bisa saja para orang dewasa akan berhenti melemparkan tatapan remeh kepadanya. Atau mungkin kesalahan itu terjadi kala ia tidak memperdulikan bisikan halus dan kerutan kesal di wajah polisi-polisi itu. Atau, bisa saja karena ia malah berteman dengan sekelompok remaja yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dan berpikir bahwa mungkin, di sini ia akan mendapatkan tempat dan dibutuhkan.

Atau... atau mungkin karena ia bertemu dengan—dengan sepasang bola mata jernih itu. Gelap laksana awan mendung yang terus menatap pucat dari langit, siap merendam bumi dalam kesuraman, namun terus memancarkan kehangatan yang meruah bak mentari pagi.

Mungkin ini. Mungkin itu. Mungkin, mungkin, mungkin dan segala kemungkinan lainnya dan—dan...

Dan ia mulai merasa bahwa sepertinya, ia telah _gagal_ sebagai seorang detektif.

Terkaannya salah, melompat dari jalur yang sekarang sedang ia lewati. Seluruh pilihan dan kemungkinan yang terlalu banyak memenuhi otaknya dan ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi dan—dan yang bisa ia dengarkan kini hanyalah ketiga kata (konyol, aneh, tak penting... _manis_?) itu, berputar berulang kali layaknya radio rusak.

(Dan sepanjang malam terus menerus berputar, ibarat nyanyian pengantar tidur seorang bunda yang menimbulkan rindu.)

* * *

Naoto adalah seorang detektif (yang... yang—_tersesat_ dalam lembah kebingungan).

Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, atau apa yang layak untuk dikatakannya kepada Souji nanti. Apakah ia harus menyapa seperti biasa—_Hei, Senpai_—seolah-olah tak ada sesuatu yang serius di antara mereka, seakan-akan tiga kata itu belum pernah terlontar sama sekali? Bagaimana dengan cara ia menjawab pernyataannya? Apa ia harus menjawab seperti seorang tersangka yang sedang diinterogasi, atau seperti sewaktu menjawab kuis dadakan dari guru?

Apa yang akan detektif-detektif itu lakukan bila mereka berada dalam posisinya sekarang? Naoto tidak pernah tahu. Dalam cerita misteri, tidak ada sedikit pun pernyataan cinta atau hubungan penuh romansa antar lelaki dan perempuan atau sebaris kata '_aku cinta kamu_' terkumandangkan dengan jelas.

Hanya ada misteri terungkap, darah mengalir, berlian tercuri, jeruji besi, dan detektif yang tak pernah sekali pun mendapatkan pernyataan cinta.

Hal ini tidak seperti dirinya, kau tahu. Tenggelam dalam kebingungan seperti ini. Tidak seperti kakek yang begitu dihormatinya. Tidak seperti para detektif yang selalu diceritakan dalam novel-novel. Dan itu membuatnya risih.

(Karena ia detektif dan semestinya ia bisa mengontrol diri. Tenang, tenang, _tenang_—)

Namun ketika langkah kaki yang begitu familiar mulai mendekat, dengan irama konstan dan kecepatan yang tak pernah berubah, segala kebingungannya redup dan sirna menjadi debu. Kala ia menoleh ke belakang, mencari sumber suara itu, seluruh warna yang ada di sekitarnya luntur dan hilang seketika, meninggalkan sepasang iris abu-abu gelap yang menatap lurus.

Lalu di dalam hatinya, muncul sebuah suara halus.

_Deg._

* * *

Naoto adalah seorang detektif yang gagal. Seorang perempuan yang rapuh dan kesepian. Sesosok remaja yang selama ini terus berusaha untuk menipu diri sendiri. Anak kecil yang tanpa lelah berpura-pura menjadi orang dewasa, seakan-akan sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya. Penjelajah bumi tanpa peta yang kini tersesat di lembah gelap.

Tetapi kala ia berada di sini, di atas bukit dengan panorama Inaba yang begitu damai terbentang di depan, berserta angin yang berhembus lembut dan menggelitik tengkuk, matahari mulai menuruni tahta dan mempersilah bintang untuk menguasai langit, ia berpikir bahwa mungkin semua itu tak mengapa.

Karena kini mereka duduk berdampingan. Mereka bersama dan angin seolah menyanyi untuk mereka berdua, pepohonan dan rerumputan turut berdendang riang mengikuti irama.

Tangan saling bertaut, senyum terus terkembang, sembari sinar kejinggaan mulai memeluk mereka dengan mesra. Kemudian dengan lembut, Souji berkata: _Tak apa bila kau gagal, tak masalah bila kau terjatuh, karena kamu kini tak lagi sendiri, kau tahu? Aku—dan Rise, Kanji, semuanya—akan menarikmu dan mendorongmu maju._

Lalu, ketika Souji mengencangkan genggaman, Naoto memutuskan bahwa kini tak apa baginya untuk tertawa geli sewaktu mengetahui bahwa ia salah, tak masalah bila ia ingin menangis dan merengek layaknya anak kecil.

Karena sekarang, di samping Souji, ia hanyalah seorang Naoto.

(Ia bukan lagi sebuah boneka keramik yang mudah retak dan dingin. Ia tidak lagi harus membohongi diri sendiri atau mencoba bermain rumah-rumahan.

Dan kini ia telah menemukan tujuan akhirnya, tempat tinggal yang selalu ia dambakan sejak dulu.)

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes3: **M-maaf kalau Naoto terkesan OOC dan sangat bodoh dan sok melankolis dan aneh. Ini mungkin karena saya sudah lama nggak nulis tentang dia dan Souji, jadi sudah agak lupa dengan karakterisasinya. Maaf juga kalau ada misstypo dan terlalu banyak pengulangan kata yang nggak penting. ;_;  
**Notes4: **Saya menulis ini berdasarkan apa yang saya dapat dari lagu di atas. Dari Love Story, saya ambil kata _cinta _dan _akhir bahagia_. Dari Viva La Vida, saya ambil kata _kesalahan terdahulu _dan _perubahan_. Dan alur tulisannya mengikuti irama musik. Pertama-tama lembut, tengah-tengah mulai kejar-kejaran dan terburu-buru, dan akhir-akhir kembali lembut seperti frase pertama.  
**Notes5: **Uh, maaf A/N kali ini kepanjangan. Erm, bersedia meninggalkan setitik review? :)


End file.
